Wolf Pack
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: Takumi. Summary is inside. The frontier gang is a family of Wolves. Takuya has a crush on Zoe, And so does Zoe. But before they can say that, Their home is destroyed. Can they make the greatest journey and Find what they call Paradise?
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my new story, its full of Takuminess!! and some violence! Just to explain, the frontier gang is a wolf pack, and they journey from their destroyed home to another place they call paradise. Just so you don't get confused with other couples, heres the character bios.

Takuya- Best Friend of Kouji, Likes Zoe.. Older brother of Tommy,Has Light Brown Fur.

Kouji- Older Brother of Zoe. Best Friend of Takuya. Has Full black blue fur. Alpha Male of the group.

Zoe- Younger Sister of Kouji, Has a crush on Takuya. Full white with a bit of yellow on the back of her neck.

Jp- Older Cousin of Koichi. Best friend of Takuya. Has Brown Fur.

Koichi- Younger cousin of Jp. Good friend of Tommy.

Tommy- Younger Brother of Takuya. Youngest of the group. Only a pup with light brown hair.

WARNING- There is some bad languages.

* * *

Chapter 1- New Beginnings

" Hmmmm.. What to do, What to do..?"

Takuya Kanbara was rumagging through his stuff for the perfect present. Why? well maybe because its Zoe's birthday. Zoe Orimoto has always been a friend of Takuya. Takuya was in love with her, but was afraid to say it because her older brother and his best friend, Kouji was the Alpha male. He was afraid he would get all angry like "shes my sister " and stuff like that.

"AHA!! " Takuya Finally brought out something. A small box. He wrapped it on his back and went off. People may see Wolves as normal animals, but when they are not looking, The wolves are just as smart. They are actually really smart and can use their paws like hands. Each wolf saw themselves as Humans. Takuya finally reached a den. It was no ordinary den in in the antarctic. It was the Antarctica Pet shop. Yes they lived in Antarctica. He entered and a white wolf greeted him.

" And what would Mr. Kanbara be wanting today?"

" I would like a small cute pet. Something you can cuddle with."

"hmmm, I may have just the thing."

Takuya followed the shop-keeper and he showed Takuya a few boxes with pets in them.

" How about this Penguin? This little baby is all cuddle and no peck."

"nah, they grow up to be big."

" How about this Polar bear cub?"

" Are you kidding by giving me a fluffy monster of doom?"

" hmmm, Maybe this Baby seal? This seal is special. It never grows too big and is always fluffy and friendly."

" Well, he is kinda cute." The seal pup was looking at Takuya with puppy dog eyes. "awww... Okay, I'll take him."

Takuya gave the man a small payment for his services and put the seal in his box. But he could swear that he saw the seal give a cute victory sign to all the other animals there.

A few minutes later he met up with Koichi and Tommy.

" Hey guys whats up!"

" Yo Takuya , Sup!"

" Big Brother! Big brother! I am giving Zoe-chan a little ice! Its shaped like a star!!" The pup was jumping up and down with excitment.

" wow! That is so cool Little bro. Or should I say, Baby!"

" I am not a baby!!! "

Their conversation was cut short by the door opening and Kouji coming out. He was looking scary as he walked up to Takuya. Takuya Gulped as he saw the angry wolf come near him. Kouji gave a growl which made Takuya shiver in fear. Takuya was so scared... Until he saw Kouji Holding back a laugh. Kouji finally let go as he began to roll in the ground laughing!

"haha, Very funny"

" hahahahaahh!!!!! You should have seen your face! * does an impersination* OMG, What is he gonna do to me!! HAHAHAH"

Then the group went inside. Kouji ran inside and Scowled at Jp who was jumping up, trying to eat the cake. Then the door to Zoe's room opened. Everyone's eyes shifted to the beautiful Young wolf who came out. Kouji went and gave Zoe a Hug, well the wolf way.

" You are looking Gorgeous sister."

" Thanks Oni-chan"

Zoe then went to the group. " Hey guys, Thanks for coming to my B-day party!"

Tommy Bounced to Zoe. " Zoe! Hey Zoe, I brought you a gift! Hope you likey!"

" Wow, A crystal Star!! Thanks a lot Tommy!"

All the while Zoe was accepting gifts from the rest of the group, Takuya was Watching her with dreamy eyes. _" wow. What a Beauty. She is Sooo Hot.. I can kiss her right now.. Ohh Zoe, I--"_

"TAKUYA!!!"

"AHHHH!!!"

Takuya's Fantasy was broken by Kouji screaming in his ear. " Really man, Where do you get lost in? "

" Sonofabitch! I was having a nice fantasy!"

" Well screw that, Give your gift to Zoe."

Takuya nervously went to Zoe. " Hey Zoe"

Zoe suddenly Blushed. " Hey Taki!"

" I got You a gift."

Zoe opened the box and screamed with joy when she saw the cute little seal rolling over cutely.

"OMG!!! HE'S SO CUTE!!!! I am gonna call you Bouncy!"

"Bouncy?" Kouji asked with a raised eyebrow. " call him Death! "

Jp shouted " NOO!! CALL Him Candy!!"

Tommy also cut in " no! call him Fluffs!"

And finally Koichi "Boring! Call him Bingo!"

Takuya finished it. " I like Bouncy as the name!"

Suddenly everyone stopped and looked at the seal who was singing Happy birthday to you in his seal voice. " Nah nah nah naah Naaahh Nahhhh, Nah nah naah Naaaah NAAAHh NAHH!

Zoe squeled. " HES SOOOOO CUTE! tHANKS ALOT TAKI!!"

He gave Takuya a big hug. He became as red as an apple. She also realized what she was doing and blushed all red. Then they let go. Their moment was cut short when suddenly the whole den was shaking. Like an Earthquake!

Kouji Ran and opened the door. " EVERYBODY OUT!!! EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!"

They all ran out a good distance, and just in time. The ice where the den was Broke into pieces. They watched in awe as their home fell down to the sea in pieces. Zoe started crying as she buried her face in Kouji's fur. Tommy also started crying. Takuya held him tight as they saw the ice float away. Suddenly Jp cried out. They turned to see him fall down. Koichi also cried out. Something had hit him and Jp. Red darts. Tommy got hit too. They both fell as Takuya, Kouji and Zoe saw a huge white bird with a spinning thing on it's head. Another dart came flying at Zoe. Kouji came infront of her and took the dart.

" Run..." He also collasped. Another dart came shooting at her, but This time Takuya Came in front of her. He fell down, but slowly got up. He pushed Zoe.

"escape! Go..."

He then collasped. Zoe started to run but a dart also hit her. The last thing she saw was the bird coming down.

* * *

Cliff hanger!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

yo! I hope you like this fun filled episode!

* * *

Episode 2- Doggy dog world!

"ummmmmmm ............... Where am I? hey cool, My tail!!"

Takuya woke up as he tried to grab his tail again. The others soon woke up.

"ugh........ Where the hell are we."

Kouji said as he looked around. They were in some sort of a huge glass box without a was bigger than they could jump through. Outside the box was a whole other boxes, filled with animals.

"Oh no... we are in a PET STORE!!!"

Takuya suddenly had a great idea! " I know how to get out!"

He charged at the wall, full of determination. He knew he could do it. His heart pumping, his temples jumping, his tongue hanging. 3... 2...1!!!

_SPLAT_

Takuya hit the wall square with his face. He walked back a little dizzy and then rammed his head into it again. And again...........again.......and again..... until he finally went out cold.

everyone was like -_-;

Kouji: That is the dumbest idea I have ever seen.........

Zoe- Don't say that!

Suddenly Tommy had an Idea. "Hey we can use that See-saw to catapult us out of here. Jp jump on the other end after I get in."

Tommy started to get in position, but before he was safe, Jp jumped on to the other side.

" JP NOOOO!!!-- OUuuuuuuu......"

everyone- O_O oww............

Koichi- hahahah! He got neutered!

Tommy came stumbling back, in tears as Zoe went to comfort the little pup. "Hey, don't make fun of the poor guy."

Kouji had an idea. "yeah, this should make up for you teasing him" With that, He gave Koichi a push which sent him up! he landed on the see saw opposite of Jp. He landed on his sweet spot. "owwwwwwww.........." But Jp was sent up and he came back down. as koichi got up with the seesaw still in the middle of his legs, Jp came down, and his end went up! "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

everyone- O_O OMG..............

Koichi went flying, holding his sore batteries, but he screamed again as he hit the glass and once again, got neutered.

Kouji- O_O 3 strikes and you are out..............

Koichi screamed like a little girl as he fell back down. but this time, he landed safely on the foamy mattress under them.

Zoe- Never let a boy do a girls job.

Zoe went over there as Jp jumped on the other end. If she was a boy, she would've been neutered, but because she is a girl, she went flying up with a sore butt. But she managed to grab the top of the glass with her paws.

"I Got it!!!!!!"

Right under her, takuya woke up. His Eyes widened as he had a clear view of Zoe's under side.

" O_O homana homana.............."

He passed out again. Zoe soon climbed over the top and and on to the other side. She fell with a whimper as she got up. Suddenly 2 dogs came up. "oh no......"

Kouji had his little sister sense tingle. "ZOE!!!!!!!!!"

He grabbed Takuya and used his head as a battering ram, which worked, although left Takuya with stars over his head.. Kouji went growling to the dogs and Zoe watched in awe as his big brother tore them apart.

After Kouji was done, the dogs looked like poodles as they whined and ran off.

The gang proceeded to go through the pet store, which was filled with scary things. Jp screamed at a snake. Tommy screamed at a Rottweiler. Koichi screamed at a mouse. Kouji shivered from the picture of an ugly girl who looked worse than the girl from exorcist. Zoe put her face into kouji's fur as she saw a mongoose. Takuya screamed like a little girl as he saw a Hamster.

Suddenly, a man came inside and Threw them all out of the store. The landed on the hard pavement as the man injected a syringe into Koichi, then jp. Kouji tried to bite the man but failed as he injected kouji with a needle. takuya fought Bravely to protect Zoe and Tommy, but failed as he and the rest went down because of the dose.

* * *

"uhhhhhh............. Where am I? "

Takuya opened his eyes as he rubbed his eyes with his hands. Wait a minute........ hands??

" OMG!!!!! I AM A FILTHY HUMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Cliff hanger. And no offence to the girls and humans out there, I wanted to make it seem abnormal as they were wolves.


End file.
